


Good Boy's Deserve a Spanking too

by Trinket



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Clark Kent, Omegaverse, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Clark Kent as Superman has been way too busy being a good boy to take care of himself and his Alpha decides to remind him of his place.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Comments: 26
Kudos: 230
Collections: DC Universe





	Good Boy's Deserve a Spanking too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VK](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VK).
  * Inspired by [Good boys deserve a spanking too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846703) by [vkfarenheit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit). 



> This was inspired by a piece of Artwork by VK in the DC ABO server posted. So this is for them, but I decided to post it here for everyone else to read too.
> 
> Please join as at the [Batsupes Community Discord Server](https://discord.com/invite/3fBFAc8)

Superman smiled at the young beta woman he’d just saved and her son before taking off to the skies. It had been two weeks of non-stop emergencies. Which meant he’d kissed his vacation from the Daily Planet _goodbye_ in order to take care of world issues. He’d barely gotten a wink of sleep when the problems just kept on hitting the Earth.

The Justice League had battled Darkseid and Kalibek. Then Ares had somehow gotten loose and they’d had to deal with _that_. All of it had been followed by one natural disaster after another. A Tsunami by Japan. A volcano erupting near Hawaii. An earthquake in California. A wildfire in Canada. A sinking ship out in the middle of the Atlantic. A bank robbery in Metropolis. Then just after having one good night's sleep a fire had broken out in Metropolis. In his own apartment building.

Bruce was going to be _livid._ Clark was supposed to have moved into the Manor these past two weeks, but he’d had no time. Then he’d been too tired to even fly to Gotham so he’d crashed at his place instead. But no one knew better than Bruce Wayne just how important it was that Superman continued saving lives and defeating criminals. 

Clark had forgotten before he’d fallen asleep last night to contact Bruce and let him know. The Alpha was always worried about Kryptonite coming into play - especially the green variety. Which meant after a quick shower and other morning ablutions he had to make his way to Gotham and then discretely changed from his Superman suit to his Clark Kent attire before getting anywhere near Wayne Manor. All without anyone spotting him. Easy enough.

Of course, when he stood on the steps of Wayne Manor, it wasn’t Alfred Pennyworth there to greet him, but a very grim and narrow eyed Bruce Wayne.

“And just _where_ have you been, Clark?”

He shivered at the low icy tone. Cold enough to chill him to the core. “I’m sorry, Bruce, I fell asleep at my place before I could call you.”

Bruce swung the door open wider and that was when Clark spotted it. The blue implement that the Alpha used for spanking.

Clark gulped and edged past Bruce. He wondered _why_ Bruce had it out. The Alpha didn’t often bring it out from its place in the _dungeon_ that had been set up during their relationship.

Bruce lifted a hand and then smacked the blue leather against his palm and closed the door with the back of one of his oxford shoes. “You’re a good boy, Clark. But even good boys deserve a good spanking. I think it’s time for you to be made aware of your place _again._ You’ve done so well, saving lives, helping people, but sometimes you’re _too good_ and forget to take care of yourself and your needs. You’ve also forgotten how to be polite. It would have been _polite_ of you to call. Even to text. It wouldn’t have taken long.”

Clark’s eyes widened as Bruce took hold of him by the shoulder and pressed him up against the door that had just been closed.

“B-Bruce?” 

Bruce’s brows rose.

“Alpha?”

“Yes, my gorgeous omega?” Bruce lifted the hand holding the leather implement and brushed it against Clark’s cheek and down his neck to his chest.

“Wh-what,” his body shook slightly with anticipation and growing arousal. It wasn’t something he could hide. Not from Bruce. Not from his Alpha.

Bruce inhaled and growled, “Get undressed and bend over the couch,” he pointed to the brown suede couch with it’s purple pillows. Something Clark knew Bruce had left there, because he’d planned this before Clark had even arrived at the gates.

“Wh-where’s Alfred?”

“He’s out buying groceries and knows not to return until I’ve sent him the signal.”

Clark shook, “Oh,” he gulped, and closed his eyes as he felt his nippled perk. They peaked and pressed against the material of his button down shirt and the suit he wore underneath.

“Slow, Clark. Look at me.”

He opened his eyes and lifted his fingers to the buttons of his dress shirt. With trembling fingers due to desire it took him a few tries to get the first button undone. After that it wasn’t a problem as he undid each one and watched Bruce follow his movements. Saw Bruce’s tongue wet his lips.

Clark could feel himself getting wet and blushed. No one else could do this to him. Get him aroused so swiftly. Even without his Alpha releasing his pheromones in full force.

Tossing the shirt onto the back of a recliner he reached for the fly of his dress slacks and unzipped them. The button popped as he placed a little too much strength into it and then shimmed out of the pants which he kicked to the side.

Bruce stepped forward and placed his hand over Clark’s heart. He leaned in to brush a feather light kiss over his lips and whispered, “Your heart is racing, Clark. Is my Omega excited?”

He gasped when Bruce’s hand moved lover and cupped the bulge of his red speedo-style trunks. “A-Alpha, p-please,” he whimpered. Shivering in pleasure he moaned as Bruce squeezed him just a bit more and then the warmth and strength of his hand left him.

Clark’s suit turned to strips of blue and red as the material was sucked into the shield. Which Bruce grabbed and set aside. It left Clark bare.

With a shaky step he turned toward the couch and placed his hands on one end where he lay over the arm. He gathered one of the deep purple pillows and tucked it underneath himself. His cock rested in the folds of the soft pillow which was long enough to accommodate up to his chest.

Tucking his elbows on his sides, he held his hands by his head.

Bruce, wearing dark oxfords and black leather pants stepped up beside him. Placed a hand on Clark’s ass and caressed him. “There is blue kryptonite laced in this, so you _will_ feel the sting more than you would otherwise. Do you understand, Clark?”

He moaned and arched his ass up only for Bruce to push him down. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good boy.”

Clark felt Bruce’s fingers move farther up his ass cheek to around his hip. He felt the Alpha trace the design. Some might call it a tramp stamp, Clark just saw it as Bruce’s ownership of _him._ All parts. Superman. Kal-El. _Clark Kent._

When Bruce lowered to his knees, Clark groaned, for he knew what the Alpha was about to do.

Bruce flicked his tongue over the mark, the only thing to mar the Omega’s otherwise perfect and flawless flesh. He lathered the spot with his tongue and sucked the flesh into his mouth making the area around the mark of the bat red.

His nostrils flared and he stood up once more. “Jesus, Clark, I can _smell_ you. You’re making a mess.”

Clark’s face heated up and turned red. His cock twitched and his omega juices continued to flow. Until the place where he lay was soaked and his thighs, his calves, his ankle were wet with slick. Enough dripped off him and onto the floor making little puddles.

Bruce took a couple steps back. “Count them, Clark. To twenty. If you need to, you can say the safeword.”

Clark heard the air crack and then his fingers curled into the cushion of the couch as the first one hit against his ass. It stung and he felt his ass jiggle as it never did when some form of kryptonite wasn’t involved. The slap of the leather implement against his ass echoed loud in the room as he cried out.

“One!”

He could smell his Alpha getting aroused just by _him._ Not from his scent. But because of the sounds he was making. He knew what Bruce liked and he enjoyed it too. His Alpha _always_ knew what he needed. Clark just wished he knew more what his Alpha, Bruce, needed.

Of course he didn’t have much time to think before the blue leather strip was sailing through the air again and then smacking down across Clark’s ass. Leaving another shallow red welt.

“Two!” He cried out and wondered how long he could last before he was begging his Alpha for something else.

“You had better remember to let me know when you’re safe. It’s not polite to make your Alpha worry, or any one in your family for that matter.” He then followed his words with two strikes, one to each of Clark’s ass cheeks. They were harder than the previous two, but nowhere near as harsh as his Alpha could be.

“Three! Four!” He cried, thighs shaking, his hole twitching as he burned with need from within. With each strike of the implement his nipples and cock rubbed against the pillow. The friction making him harder and causing his nipples to ache. He so badly wanted his Alpha to touch them.

“You have to remember you need rest, too.” Bruce growled out and then Clark felt another strike, this one with the very tip of the blue leather striking lower. The sting felt against his ball and he cried out louder than before, but still didn’t speak the one word that would bring a halt to this _lesson._ Later he might have to point out the hypocrisy regarding _rest._

“Five!”

They weren’t even halfway through and he was starting to slip into _that space._ Somewhere, where his body felt as if it were floating. Like his mind was drifting on a sea even when he wasn’t moving anywhere. It was so close, he could almost taste it. But more than that he _wanted_ his Alpha so much.

Before Clark could speak the words, he felt four hard and fast smacks over his ass from the leather Bruce wielded.

Blinking back the sting of tears, he counted. “Six. Seven! Eight!” He yelped the last, “NINE!” They hurt. They hurt so bad, but hurt so good. Each one sent a jolt through him. His body shifted and the friction didn’t relieve him of the pressure building up in him, but it felt so good he moaned.

“Alpha! Please!” He cried out, as he began to hump the pillow, unable to keep still any longer. He wanted to cum. _Needed_ to cum so bad. His Alpha had already trained him quite extensively so that he could only come when his Alpha gave him some sort of signal that he could - at least during sessions like the one they were engaging in at that moment.

“Please, what, Omega? Do you need to say the safeword?”

Clark shook his head and stilled, long enough for Bruce to hit him over the ass six times, three on each cheek, all of them successively harder than the last.

The sting of tears spilled over and he began to sob as he counted.

“Ten. Eleven! Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen! FIFTEEN!”

“You’re such a good omega, Clark. My good boy.”

Clark whimpered, and renewed thrusting his cock against the pillow as slick continued to dribble down his ass and thighs.

“What a mess, Clark.”

He gulped and begged, “Al-alpha, pl-please, knot me. I need your knot, Alpha. P-please can I have it, Bruce?”

Bruce groaned and then growled out. “Not yet. Stay still and take your punishment like the good boy you’re supposed to be.”

Clark closed his eyes and felt more tears streaming down his face and concentrated on keeping still. It was so difficult. He breathed in and out, slow intake, slow outtake. 

His eyes flew open, his pupils wide and his mouth agape as he cried out when Bruce sent the blue implement through the air and cracked down over Clark’s ass thrice. It took a moment for him to call out the numbers with a shaky breath.

“Sixteen! Seventeen! Eighteen!”

Bruce paused, “Clark? If you need to say the word, you can say it.”

He shook his head. He didn’t need to say it. It was only two more swats with the blue leather. “I-it’s okay, Bruce.”

“You’re so good, baby. You never cease to amaze me.”

Clark felt his face getting warm again and then Bruce struck his ass. He gasped, “Nineteen!”

There was a longer lull as Clark’s tears continued to roll. He felt the salt of his own tears and then his body shuddered as his mouth parted on a yelp halfway between pain and pleasure when Bruce swung the blue leather with its blue kryptonite woven into it and it landed across both ass cheeks.

“Clark, your ass is cherry red and so _wet.”_ Bruce’s voice was a low dark growl that sent shivers up and down his back.

Bruce set aside what he’d used as a whip and pulled out a drawer attached to the coffee table. From it he popped open a cap and poured it over Clark’s reddened ass.

“A-Alpha… I _need_ you.”

“Not until later, Clark. You have to stay like that for the rest of the day. You’re not allowed to cum either and you’re not allowed to touch what’s mine.”

Clark whimpered, his eyes wide, “Alpha!”

Bruce’s hands stroked light against his reddened ass, using a healing cooling salve.

“And you have to keep the blue kryptonite on you too. The rest of the League can take care of the world for one day without you. And your boss has given you another two weeks off.”

“Wait, what?”

“Your _boss_ is going to use you for nefarious purposes for the next two weeks. Mr. White was only too glad to give you the time off after the big boss gave everyone a big bonus.” Bruce continued to stroke and caress the globes of his ass.

Clark’s body shook and he moaned, “Please, Bruce…”

“Shh.”

Sinking into the couch, he sighed. He _needed_ Bruce.

“Alpha…”

“Yes, Omega?”

“Banana Muffin.”

Bruce chuckled and removed his hands and lifted Clark up onto his lap. “Can’t hold out, can you?”

Clark shook his head. “No. I _need_ your knot,” he blushed.

The Alpha growled and nipped at the joining between Clark’s neck and shoulder. “So be it, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> VK's wonderful art ~ [here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/595851667505676300/713125728178143373/1590039921652-01.jpeg)


End file.
